


This Christmas

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, December Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, POV Rick, Rickyl, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl are a thing and it's pretend Christmas.  They've been at the prison for a few years and Daryl is out on watch.  Rick just kills time hanging out with him because that's how he wants to spend his Christmas.  With Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet for the December Rickyl Writer's Group Challenge for a winter romance. It's short and just pure fluff. Unbeta'd!

"Think it's Christmas?" I asked as I walked up beside Daryl. It was colder than normal for a Georgia winter. Tiny snowflakes swirled around in the night and the grounds of the prison lit up from the full moon reflecting off an inch of snow.

Daryl shrugged. We'd lost track of days and dates and calendars a long time ago. I didn't really expect an answer.

"Judith asleep?" He asked. 

"Yeah. She wanted you though. First twenty minutes was trying to convince her that I can be cool too," I said, bumping my shoulder to his.

"Can't be me every night. Little girl needs her daddy."

"Needs 'em both," I responded. "She says your stories are better than mine, y'know."

Daryl looked at me and smirked. "Well, yours are pretty stupid," he said looking back to the fences that were eerily quiet for once. Not a single walker in sight. "Princesses and shit. You should know l'il asskicker ain't gonna like that shit."

It was my turn to shrug. "Don't know any other stories. Cinderella. Snow White. Rapunzel. That's all I got. Didn't compare to yours. 'Parently you started some story last night about a dragon and a whale fighting together against walkers. She wants to know how that ends."

Daryl walked towards the fence as he saw a single walker roaming in from the edge of the woods.

"Walkers die. Whale and the Dragon live happily ever after."

I stepped towards the fence with him. Didn't really need two on watch tonight. Biters are much slower in cold. But I hate Daryl being alone. 

"Are we the whale and the dragon?" I asked in a goofy lovesick voice that I barely recognized as my own.

Daryl rolled his eyes at me. "Everything's always gotta be about us." He chuckled as the walker knocked into the fence. He took his Bowie knife and ended it with a blade through the temple.

"I like talking about us," I said. And I do. Because he still doesn't understand how much I love him after all this time. So I talk. And I'll continue to talk until there's no doubt in my mind that he gets it.

"You just like talking, period," he teased. I lifted an eyebrow at him. "Sometimes you like doing most of the talking."

That shut him up. And painted his cheeks a deeper blush than the coldness had already put there.

"Shut up, man," he said shyly. I couldn't help myself. He was so fucking cute when he blushed. 

I kicked at a few rocks, just killing time til his shift was over. He stayed focused scanning the horizon with intensity.

"They still in there pretending it's Christmas?" He asked.

I nodded when he looked my way. "Yeah. Talking about everyone's favorite. Hershel's favorite was the last one with the whole family before his wife died. Glenn's was the one where he volunteered at a shelter with his parents."

Daryl grunted in a way that meant he wanted me to think he didn't care, but he did. I knew how to translate his grunts. So I continued as the snow fell all around us.

"Maggie's was the Christmas she got her horse. Beth couldn't decide. Liked every single one. Carol’s favorite was the year she’d saved enough to get a specific doll that Sophia had wanted for months."

I stopped. If he wanted to know more, he'd have to ask. 

After a few minutes of quiet between us, just the soft sound of snow settling on branches, he finally spoke.

"Carl's?"

"Year he got the Millenium Falcon. Ironically that was my least favorite. Practically had to take a loan out for that thing."

I shivered and rubbed my hands together, the cold air really starting to chill me.

"Don't need two out here. Why don't you go in and warm up?" he said, looking at me with affection that he usually only shows behind closed doors.

"Lonely in there," I told him.

"There's like two dozen people in there."

I walked over to him with my arms wrapped around myself and leaned into his chest.

"Carl's busy with his nose in those books you got him. Judith is sleeping. Other than that, there's no one I really wanna be with on pretend Christmas."

He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed his hands up and down my back to warm me with body heat and friction.

"Cold tonight," I said, shivering.

"I'll warm ya up later," he whispered and I smiled at the thought. 

"Michonne's best Christmas was when her son was two and had learned how to open the gifts." I said as he kissed at the top of my head- another thing he usually only does in private. He's not ashamed of us or anything. Everyone knows. My kids call him papa. We share a cell. But he just isn't one for public affection and Carol should be coming to relieve his shift any time.

I warmed up in his arms, listening to his heartbeat and thinking about being back in our cell together later, tucked up against his body and spending the night feeling his hands on me and his lips on mine. 

"Another walker," he whispered in my ear. And I pulled away as he started moving forward to take out a second one at the fence line.

When he came back to me after dispatching it, he bit on a thumbnail. "Never said yours."

"My what?" I asked.

"Your best Christmas."

I shrugged and answered without even thinking. "This one's pretty good."

**Author's Note:**

> I know. Not much to it! Just a bit of seasonal fluff! :-)


End file.
